The Clue Underground
by Clowcardmastress
Summary: Sakura and Sayoran go in a search oh there bestfriend Tomoyo, and find thosands of dollars and love in there search.


The Clue Underground  
Chapter 1   
It was 3:00 on the 4th of June,1999 in Japan.  
"Sakura phone"called Mr.Alvon up the stairs.  
"Coming" replied Sakura.  
When Sakura answered the phone she found that it was Tomoyo her best friend.  
"Hi Tomoyo what's up?"asked Sakura  
"Hi Sakura want to come over at 5:00 tonight?"asked Tomoyo  
"Ok I will be over later, see ya"  
"Bye Sakura"  
"Who was that Sakura?" asked Kero  
"It was Tomoyo,Kero"answered Sakura  
Later that night at 4:50  
"be back before 8:00, its dangerous after dark in Japan"said Mr.Avlon  
"Ok dad, see ya"said Sakura  
She want over to Tomoyo's, but when she got there all the lights were off and the door was unlocked.  
"That's weird,Tomoyo knows that I was coming"Sakura thought.  
As Sakura went in, the house was a mess.  
"I better call Sayoran,I just hope that the phone still works"  
But before she could get to the phone she heard a weak cry for help, so she went to see where it was coming from, then she went upstairs of the house. Then she heard a loud bang outside, then she heard angery voices and again the cry for help was heard.  
"It sounds like it's coming from inside the house, but where is it?".  
As Sakura said this to her self, she heard the front door open and close and then the person who opened the door came into veiw she saw it was....   
Chapter 2  
Sayoran  
"Sayoran what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.  
"I have something to ask you Sakura" Sayoran said  
"What is it Sayoran"asked Sakura looking into deep amber eyes   
"Sakura will..." started Sayoran, but before he could finish,they both heard a door being shut and voices from upstairs in the attic.  
Voice#1 "Be quiet you or somone will hear you."  
Voice#2 "Sorry boss,but no ones here but us."  
Voice#3 "My friends will find me ."  
Voice#1 "Shut up both of you."  
Voice#3 "You shoud listen to your self." she mumbled.  
Voice#1 "What did you say?" he growled.  
Voice#3 "Nothing."  
Then they heard a door being closed.  
"Sakura that last voice sounded like Tomoyo."  
I know Sayoran,why don't we go up in the attic and see if we can find them."Sakura said to Sayoran.  
"But Sakura its already 7:30, we will came back tomorrow,o.k."  
"O.k Sayoran"said Sakura.  
THE NEXT DAY  
As Sakura and Sayoran were walking up to the front steps of Tomoyo's house, Sakura saw four pairs of footprints going around the house, Sayoran look there are in the mud and they go right into the ice house.  
Chapter 3  
The ice house is a small bulding that had an earth floor and shelfs with piles of sawdust on them, the floor was also covered with sawdust. As Sakura was looking around, Sayoran called to her,  
"Sakura I found a note" Sayoran told her  
"What does it say Sayoran?" Sakura asked him.  
"I don't know, I can't read it." said Sayoran,"It says tsudwas eht ni dnuof eb nac sllib rellod 0001,do you know what it says Sakura"asked Sayoran.  
"No Sayoran I don't"answered Sakura.  
Later that day  
Sakura was at home wathing T.V will Kero ate a chocolat chip cookie, when a news bulliten came on,  
Newsreporter"'Thousands of thousand dollar bills were stolen from Tokoyo bank earlier today, suspects say that the man was in his thritys with short red and brown, if you see this man pleaes call the poilce at once, thank you."  
Sakura then turned th T.V off, and called Sayoran's house.  
"Hello this is wei speaking."  
"Hi, is Sayoran there?"   
"Sorry, master Sayoran when't over to Tomoyo's house."  
"O.k, thanks."  
Sakura than hung up the phone and want over to Tomoyo's, she soon got there and found Sayoran.  
"Sayoran let's go and look in the attic for some clues."  
"O.k Sakura lets go."  
Chapter 4  
Sayoran and Sakura were looking in the attic when Sakura saw that the floor was covered in dust except one part near the book case. Has Sakura pushed a piece of wood that came out father then it's supposed to, the book case started to move away from the wall so Sakura and Sayoran could see a space behind it. Sakura then walked over to it, the space was seven feet tall with a little light in it, in the middle was a small star shaped nacklace with a dimond in the center and on the back it said:  
To:Tomoyo Happy Brithday, Love: Mom.   
"Look Sakura I found a little caperment full of letters and they all say to:  
Mr.Shawn Tyler from:Mrs.Lilly Tyler,  
I guess Shawn Tyler is Tomoyo's dad and Lilly Tyler is her mom."  
(A.N I don't know Tomoyo's mom and dads name or there last name so I am going to use these)  
Chapter5  
The Next Day  
"Sakura you have mail."called Mr.Avlon.  
"O.K dad"Sakura said  
Sakura then opened the letter it said: To: Sakura Avlon,  
tsudwas eht ni dnuof eb nac sllib rellod s'0001 means 1000's dollar bills can be found in the sawdust, this will be the anwser, from:Mrs.Lilly Tyler.  
P.S, bring Tomoyo to Tokoyo apartments no.5.  
"This will solve the mystery, I got to call Sayoran and tell him about it.  
Later that day  
Sakura and Sayoran wen't back over to Tomoyo's house and went in the ice house and found the money under the sawdust,  
"Look Sayoran under the biggest pile its a trap door"said Sakura  
"Lets open it then Sakura" said Sayoran  
Sakura then opened the door and behind it was a large stone passage, it had a few lights in it, Sakura and Sayoran made their way to the end of the passage and found a big room that was brigtly lit,that had a table with a white sheet on it and what looked like a body on the table and a cage like thing on the far left side of the room,that had a crying girl about the age of 18,she had long black hair and what looked like blury purple eyes.  
"Tomoyo"called out Sakura,"what happened"  
Sayoran then let her out and she told them that aftershe called Sakura that two gays came and took them down in this room then they killed her father and was going to kill her too but thats when they heard you coming and left.  
"Tomoyodo you know why they took you?"askedSayoran.  
"Yes Sayoran I do my dad and I know that they were taking money." They then heard poilce sirens and doors being closed, they went back up and saw two poilce cars one had the men that killed Mr.Tyler, Tomoyo then went over and told the police what happened, Sakura then remembered the letter,  
"Tomoyo" asked Sakura "do you know someone that lives in Tokoyo apartment no.5?"  
"Sakura my mom lives there, I'am going over there right now, thanks Sakura"said Tomoyo a little happier.  
Tomoyo then left and Sakura turened to Sayoran,  
"Sayoran didn't you want to ask me something?" asked Sakura.  
Sayoran then turned red in the face and turened to look into Sakura's deep blue eyes and said "Sakura do you whant to be my girlfirend?".asked Sayoran  
"Oh Sayoran yes I will be your girlfirend.  
Deep amber and deep blue eyes looking into each other as they go for there first kiss together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
O.K Sakura and the others are 18,Tomoyo lives with her dad.  
And pleaes R&R, I hope you like it, bye   
  



End file.
